


Fallen Tales

by MaddieMare



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship (Platonic), Adoption, Chara isn't evil, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst (??), Goat Parents, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Just a hurt misunderstood child who made a few mistakes, New Beginnings, New Family, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Stop blaming a child for killing everyone for YOUR own genocide run!, Tales of the Underground, We all do people, first things first, goat brother, sad child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieMare/pseuds/MaddieMare
Summary: They're just a kid.They never did anything wrong. Not that they know of.They fell down the mountain for they were tired.They wanted it all gone.They awoken to a new world.To people, or monster, who care for them. Who want to help them.They don't understand.But they'll try.Maybe, for once, they can be happy.Maybe, for once, they won't feel like a mistake.Long story short, Chara isn't evil, just misunderstood.All aboard the train of poorly written feels and storytelling as I try to show all the true form of Chara. Not the demon that kills all and destroys world, but a child who wanted to save their family, a child that didn't know how to fit in.Once again, I'm really bad at making title names.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you believe that Chara is an evil, unholy, bloodthirsty demon wanting nothing more than to destroy everything living and no matter what facts or stories you read opposing to that, you still blame them for your genocide run; either leave now or continue reading. (If you want to, I'm not going to force you) And if you’d like to know why I believe that Chara is not just some black & white, feel free to take a look to these links, content belongs to the original creators.  
> http://charaappreciation.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYHXpdNqdGs

_“Are you kidding me Chara! How many times do I gotta tell ya?!”_

_“But dad, I-”_

**_SLAP!_ **

_\--_

The bruise on their cheeks still remained when they awoken the following day. Each side took on a pinkish hue upon their tan skin. They looked similar to a deep blush, making the child appear as sweet and pure.

Of course, they weren’t. Their parents didn’t think so anyway.

The darker the child’s cheeks grew to their blush-like appearance, the more the other children called them out for it. The school children began spreading rumors that they had some sort of skin disease, which caused the children to stray away from them, to avoid contact. There were other rumors that they didn’t even know of, but they didn’t care. Their reputation with the other children was already ruined.

Chara’s legs ached as they continued up the forgotten path. Dust from the earth thrashed up in the air at each step taken. The blazing summer sun shone down on them, increasing the already landslide of sweat rolling down their face and collecting in their wooly sweater.

Why were they wearing that on this day?

It was their favorite garment, given to them by someone close to them. The old woman was gone now. They’d join her soon enough.  

Mountain Ebott.

Adults forbade children, if anyone from climbing along the trail to the mountain, claiming the existence of heartless, bloodthirsty monsters residing underneath, awaiting the arrival of a human to tear their flesh off and feast upon it for more power. But their cruel ways had been foiled by the heroic ancestors of the people many years ago.

Chara didn’t know if these tales were true or mere fiction. They wouldn’t be surprised if it was a coverup to keep children from wandering there alone, getting themselves lost or be unfortunate enough to fall into the supposed bottomless pit within.

With a last push of effort, the child finally reached a flat, grass-matted surface. They took a breather, inhaling as much oxygen as their lungs could hold, getting their heart pumping back to a normal state. Chara wiped the gathering sweat off their forehead and looked up to the sun. It took its place in the center of the sky, determining the time to be midday. Did their parents decide to wake them up by now, or did they go about their day as usual. If so, their father would be enraged to discover them missing, but they weren’t sure if he’d even bother looking for them. If he did, it’d only be for a punishment.

Luckily, the child was almost at the top. Just a few rocks and dirt path remained for them to travel on. They felt nervous, but were ready for the events leading up to the climb.

The child could see the entrance into the mountain, it held an arch-like shape, naturally supporting the striking mountain as it stood over the horizon. And it had quite an breathtaking view.

Trees of all species littered the earth’s floor, filling it with rich fertile life and a variety of the color green. In the distance, a larger, unclimbable mountain with jagged sides from years of erosion stood grander than the flat one Chara currently stood on. They haven't heard much of that mountain, but they bet it was far more deadly than a simple fall here. You could fall off and perish from the height, yes, but perhaps there are other ways to meet your demise on that mountain. Chara couldn’t remember the name of it, but they couldn’t deny that it was quite remarkable.

Not too recently, a group of explorers from out of town avowed to climb the sharp landmark and return alive. Chara was curious to see if the small exploration would succeed in their promise, but it didn’t matter now.

The child slowly breathed in the fresh air, closing their eyes. They could feel the cool breeze play with their hair and remove the few droplets of sweat of their forehead.

This was nice.

At least their last moments on earth would be one with earth. A peaceful moment without their parents, without the other children, without the growing shadow behind them.

They could finally be free from this cruel world.

Chara turned away from the life blooming before them and marched towards the entrance of the mountain. The only form of life left appeared to be vines crawling their way out from the darkened tunnel, in a quest to reach the warm sun and to grow on and outlive the rest. Chara wished them luck.

Upon entering the hollow world within the mountain, the sun’s warm rays vanished altogether, leaving a cold chill of the wind pushing itself into the large area. Dead vines layed carelessly around like lazy slugs. Pillars and craters of rocks were scattered in the far corner of each side, nothing moved within. Everything inside looked dead.

Except for the center, where a shine of golden light leaked through a small hole above. Below it, vines of green thrived and grew together into a tangled clump of a mess. The vines seemed to be emerging from someplace within the center. Chara took a step forward. They could see that in the center, though partially covered by said vines, was the pit. The vines must’ve climbed their way from below in order to get proper sunlight.

So it was true.

...no turning back now.

The child’s breath hitched as they stare at the hole from afar. _Just do it. Go to it_. It’ll be over the sooner they’d just get on with it.

Their steps cold and mechanical, dragged them closer to the center. The tension in the air so thick, they almost forgot to breath, or in other words, it felt wrong to breath.

Suddenly, the child stopped.

Was this really their only choice? There had to be another option other than this. Couldn’t they try to make amends with their parents, or just run away?

Father would kill them if they returned, and where would they go? Chara didn’t know of any nearby towns or villages close enough. Who knows how long they’d last alone in the wild.

This was their only option.

The child’s feet unfroze as they advanced towards the pit. It didn’t matter how they died. No one would care. They were just speeding up the process.

Chara could feel those blasted tears forming again. They hated it. It made them feel weak. They didn’t want to feel weak when they were about to die, they wanted to feel brave of something for once. Chara refused to act scared for the upcoming event, their body wouldn’t let them. But their mind and soul knew how they really felt. They didn’t want to die, they just wanted a life the other children in town appeared to have. Was that too much to ask? Of course it was, father and mother always called them spoiled.

So they deserved this...right?

The tears didn’t seem to be slowing down anytime soon. The more they ridiculed themselves, the more negatively they thought, seemed to further fuel their onslaught of sobbing and burning eyes. The child’s vision grew wonkey and surreal as they stumbled on, nearly losing balance over the piled vines as they pathetically tried to brush the tears from their eyes with their sleeves.

_Stupid tears, stupid everything!_

The sense of something rough and thick hooked around their leg as they began their step. They could feel their body succumb to the force of gravity and throwing them off to the ground. They expected to fall face flat on one of the many vines covering the ground, maybe break a nose to further the tears.

Stupid vine. They really should’ve been watching where they were going.

But they continued falling, it almost felt like they were flying. They could feel their hair trailing behind them.

They didn’t, did they?

The child pried their eyes opened, but they shut back up instantly. The pressure from around them burned their eyes further with the addition of their tears vaparasing as they formed.

With their eyes opening for just a second, they saw a blanket of gold below them, like a river.

They fell off, didn’t they?

And what a stupid way to die really. Tripping over a vine to their death. Brilliant. Oh well, at least it’ll be over soon enough.

Would Mother and Father miss them? Would the children at school come up with tales of their own for the explanation of their disappearance?  
It didn’t matter anyway.

They began to feel lightheaded as gravity increased over them.

_…-_

**_THUD!!_ **

  


_…_

  


_…?_

  


Were they dead?

They didn’t feel dead, just numb...and tired. Numb and tired.

They felt softness around them. It didn’t feel like pillows, or their bed. Almost like silk, spikey-like silk.

It felt like grass. Like the grass they laid on whenever staring up at the stars at night.

Like the grass they sat on when waiting to be let in the school.

Like the grass they knelt on when watching the golden flowers. When watering the golden flowers. When smelling the golden flowers.

It smelt like golden flowers to. Sweet scented golden flowers and fresh grass after due forms on the plants on early morning.

Is this what heaven is?

A garden of golden flowers, blooming under a sparkling aura, letting them grow long and peacefully. A calm environment for all fallen souls to experience.

If so, they really liked heaven’s garden.

But, why did they hear rustling.

Was someone here? They thought they were dead! Maybe it was an angel, or perhaps someone who fell into the mountain long ago. Perhaps their soul was all that lingered behind.  

A wave of nausea and dizziness washed over them, black spots danced around in their already vacant vision. They wanted to puke, but they knew that they hadn’t ate anything that morning.

The weak crackling grew closer, but also distant. It was covered over by something, making it seem beyond their reach, but they could feel the flowers moving around them by an outside force.

The child’s mind began spacing out. They could only concentrate on the rustling for so long, they could feel their conscious slipping away.

Letting it happen rather than resisting would be the easiest thing to do, so they didn’t fight. Their mind began shutting down slowly. The rustling slowly disappearing from their mind until it was barely audible in their left ear.

“...-ey…-right?...llo!”

Who was that?! They were talking to them? Why?

Chara wiggled their fingers, but gave up as the unexplained nausea began to stir up in them once more.

They felt hot, it felt hard to breath. They just wanted to stop. They just wanted to sleep.

“O-...-!...-n’t w-...lp yo-...”

The child could feel someone tugging on their arm, they still felt numb. The hand grabbing them felt fuzzy...furry? Were they wearing mittens? Whatever, their mind was playing tricks on them probably, but what was this person doing? Their arm was tether around what they presumed to be the person’s shoulders. They slumbed lifelessly on the latter, they couldn’t even feel their feet anymore.

The child didn’t know what was going on. Their mind refused to function anymore. They didn’t even know if they were still alive!

They didn’t care anymore. They wanted it to go away. They wanted to sleep.

They wanted to sleep.

They wanted it to all go away.

They wanted to be dead already.

They didn’t want to feel this anymore.

They wanted…

They didn’t…

They…

...they…

…

…

“Please hold on, I’m movin as fast as I can! You’ll be okay, I promise! Just stay determined!”

  



	2. Chapter 2

_ “Chara...wake up.” _

_ The child stirred against the covers to the forlorn voice but shortly eased into the soft bed, disremembering the disembodied voice calling to them.  _

_ They heard what they presumed to be the gentle creeks of the wooden floorboards groaning as someone exited out their room silently. There was silence for a moment before the distant stomping was heard rattling the house. Before the child could react, the heavy footsteps reached their bedroom. _

_ A large hand seized their chocolate locks, ripping them from their sheets. The child cried out with tears burning their eyes, their scalp in agony at the constant pulling of each strand. It felt like a knife digging into their brain. _

_ "When you're told to wake up, I expect you to obey! We've had just enough of your spoiled attitude! Can't you follow a single order your mother gives you?!" _

_ The child shrieked, their trembling arms straining for the man's rough hand latching their hair. Snot and tears seeped down their face as their gross sobbing continued.  _

_ The man began to shook the child, which earned him a harsher cry. Up and down, strands of hair drifting around the room as the abuse continued. The crying grew louder. Their shrill screams extended throughout each inch of the cold house. _

_ "Wake up! Wake UP!" _

 

Chara’s eyes shot opened to meet a golden-coated ceiling and the comfort of an easeful bed provided with a standard, yet pleasant cotton blanket. These subtle changes were enough to animate the child’s mind into a full-on panic mode. 

Tearing themselves from the tender blanket and sitting up provoked an aching sting all over their body. Their head wouldn't stop pounding, and their ribs felt as if they'd shatter at any moment.

Bringing a hand to their head, they felt something delicate and sleekly wrapped around their messy hair. Their eyes dropped to their striped sweater, feeling the same material underneath. Drawing up the sweater's edge, a layer of clothed bandages hid their stomach and chest.

The child winced. Just how much damage did the fall take? Did they break their spine or get impaired in the stomach?

Chara shuddered. No, if that were the case, they'd be in even more pain, maybe even dead...on that note, why  _ weren't _ they dead?! That high of a fall should've killed them upon impact!

The child flopped back onto the bed, already feeling drained by the negative emotions surging through them. 

They were in some salamander-orange room, a child's room. A humble wardrobe was located to the right of the bed and two odd stuffed plushies on their left, leaning against the wall. Other than that, the room looked pretty boring to be a kid's room. 

But, why were they here; what would happen to them now? 

It was clear that they were still alive and that someone brought them to their home. But why? What did they want with them? Was it some human that fell long ago still dwelling down here all alone? No, that doesn't sound right, that wouldn't explain them owning a kid's room! How would they even build a home underground?! It's not like there's a supply of wood and bricks to use for construction, and wouldn't they have to hide from mon-.

Chara's eyes shot open from their dazed state. Their whole body froze instantaneously, so much so that they could feel their heart miss a beat before resuming its natural rhythm, but now with a more forceful pulse. Their breathing picked up as their eyes slowly trailed around the room, catching sight of a door. A door that wasn't even closed, but just barely cracked opened to show off the world past its wooden surface.

The only thing Chara could make out from beyond the door's crack was some apricot color. It was similar to this room's walls but more shaded. 

So they really were in a house, a  _ monster's _ house!

Why would a monster bring them here? Are they going to keep them locked here until they saw fit to slaughter them for more LoVe? Were other human children kept here before them? Did they all get killed?!

Chara could feel the all too familiar tears gathering up in their eyes. Bringing their arm up, they wiped the droplets dry with their sleeve. 

_ No, stop crying! It'll get worse if you continue crying like a stupid baby! _

The child screened their face with the sleeve of their sweater, the cloth dampening as it mopped up their fresh tears.

They hate this; being weak, alone, and destined by the universe to suffer at the hands of evil till the day they lose determination. 

Burying their face into the plump pillow, the child let out puny whimpers, provoking more tears to leak out their ruby eyes. Their heavy breathing picking up as half coughs were produced with every gulped for air.

Why couldn't they just die when they fell down?! They didn't want to think of the awful torture and slow, excruciating death the monsters would bring upon them. 

Prying their eyes open, which resulted in a burning sensation to their vision, they aimed their head back to the cracked door. 

Maybe...maybe they could escape? There ought to be a lot of hiding spaces like holes underground. If they'd just endeavor the pain, they'd be sure to escape the clutches of the monsters. 

As their gaze fixed on the small gap the door displayed, their eyes caught onto something not present beforehand. Something...white...and red?

No...something with white fur and a brick red eye, was staring 8at them through the crack. 

Their breathing hitched in their throat, blocking any air to pass through them. The hairs on their back stood up as terror petrified their soul, their body refusing to move. 

Was this the monster? Did they finally decide to kill them now after toying with them? 

Chara wanted to scream, to run away, but their body refused to follow their commands. They could only watch the monster like easy prey just beyond the door, ready to strike them at any moment.

But then, the red eye was just disappeared. What! It's gone?! Did the monster leave; why would they? What were they planning now-

Moaning creaks of flooring in the hallway drew closer to the small bedroom, prompting the child's finger to tauten their bed sheets. With crimson orbs fixed onto the door and the human frame firm in it's seated position, Chara was defenseless to whatever attack the monsters planned for them. 

By each step on the wooden flooring, the louder the plank's moans grew. The child could feel their heart pounding like drums in their chest, rocking their body with each pulse. They couldn't taste the briny sweat posthaste their brow.

They couldn't even register the squeaking of the door as the beings on the other side pushed it open. 

Everything was a blur, the corners of their vision grew darker as two large figures entered the room. The last of their sight was plunged into a cavern of darkness when the two monumental beings, as well as a smaller one, walked forward to where they sat helplessly. 

 

Chara sprung from the bed upon awakening. They were still alive and in the bed. The bed's covers were even wrapped around their body ever so gingerly. 

Oh god, did the monsters touch them when they were unconscious? Better question, why were they spared for the  _ second time?! _

A sudden whiff of cinnamon tickled the tip of their nose, causing the child to jerk violently to the direction of said smell. 

On the carpet sat a tray with a sliced of a tawny-brown pie, a petite teacup with steaming tea, and a poorly drawn, hand-made card.

“...what?...”

Chara tugged away at the delicately enveloped sheet around their waist and slowly freed their legs from their toasty cove. They then discovered that their shabby galoshes are missing from their feet, their socks, however, were untouched.  

The child lowered their feet to the wooden planks, and a chilling shiver ran through their frame. God was it cold! But, they persisted, adding pressure to their sleeping limbs while struggling to retain balance. 

With enough effort, they succeeded in reaching the small platter on the floor, the heavenly scent of food twisted their stomach teasingly. Chara collapsed to the ground once in front of the small offering. Oh, the child wanted so badly to shove the baked good down their gullet, but they urged their mind to stop the motion. 

They weren't going to eat food from strangers - monsters mind you. Who knows why the monsters chose to spare them once more instead of gleefully chowing down their innards. For all they know, the tempting tea and pie could be full of poison; or maybe they wanted to fatten them up so they can enjoy the taste of flabby flesh with rich, oily blood. 

Either way, they were still going to die, but from three options: starvation, poisoning, or being eaten alive. And honestly, death by poison sounded like the quickest and most merciful way to go. 

The redolence of crisp cinnamon played with their nose once again. This time around, their stomach reacted with a deep groan, pleading for the nourishment of the luscious delicacy.  Chara whined at the cramp before looking down to the pie and tea on the platter. If they just shove it all in their mouth and swallow, then maybe the poison will be less painful to endure or something. 

Spotting a small fork positioned evenly to the plate of pie, they reached for it and carefully dug the utensil into the baked dish. Chara anticipated the slow gush of toxic substances to seep through the torn slice, but only a wave of butterscotch erupted from the split. 

Chara could feel the cascade of drool forming in their mouth as the sliced portion of pie moved closer to their mouth. And finally, their lips encased the utensil, and the burst of flavor was almost strong enough to knock the child out cold. The child's crimson eyes enlarged at the warm and calming sensation of the pie. The flavoring of the pastry of what Chara could make out the spice of cinnamon and sugary butterscotch mingled fairly as one. 

And best of all, they couldn't taste any of the plausibly present poison! But they still guaranteed that they would regret this dearly in the soon to come future. 

They wasted no time cleansing the plate and fork of any pie residue, leaving each spotless. 

Looking down at the tray with the remaining tea and card, the child gingerly cupped the meager demitasse and brought it up to their nose for a sniff, no exotic scent aside from that of golden flowers was to be found. 

The child locked their eyes shut before taking a swig from the cup. The pacifying warmness of the aromatic brew lessoned the human's strained form. Chara withdrew the teacup from their lips and breathed out a stream of steam. The tea's aroma tangled onto the vanishing fog. 

They sighed, succumbing to the tea's soothing charm. Their eyes unlock and fell onto the tray and the sloppy-colored card. Picking it up, they observed the crayon-drawn cover of, "Get Well Soon", along with a pattern of smiley faces spread out evenly in the tight space. 

Monsters...knew how to write? Wh-how?! The child flipped the cover opened to the inside. Both sides full of words, a paragraph of sorts. What was this? Why would the monsters make this for them? What was their objective? 

Chara placed their cup on the floor and began reading. 

 

_ Howdy Human! How are you feeling? I'm sorry that we scared you, we just wanted to check on you. Looks like you were worse than we thought. My mom freaked out when you passed out and it took Dad a long time to calm her down; I was pretty scared myself. After Mom healed you, she went straight to work making you some Butts pie. Dad even made some of his favorite golden flower tea to warm you up. And well here I am making you this card! I don’t want you to be scared; we don’t want to hurt you. I hope we can be friends and I hope that you feel better soon, just get some rest and stay Determined! _

_ Asriel.  _


End file.
